Mauvaise conscience
by Flowa-Ya
Summary: Kasamatsu s'est trompé. Kise n'est pas gentil, il n'a pas été gentil avec lui, donc, le blond le lui fait payer au centuple. Pourtant, Aomine et Takao, l'avaient prévenu.


**Mauvaise conscience.**

* * *

 **Résumé** : Kasamatsu s'est trompé. Kise n'est pas gentil, il n'a pas été gentil avec lui, donc, le blond le lui fait payer au centuple. Pourtant, Aomine et Takao, l'avaient prévenu.

* * *

 **A la demande de** : Yukiodu44  
 **Couple(s)** : Aomine x Kasamatsu x Takao.  
 **Thème(s)** : Réconfort face à la maltraitance de Kise face à Kasamatsu.  
 **Fin** : Happy End.  
 **Rating** : T.

* * *

 ** _Présent, hôpital de Tokyo, 17h08._**

Kasamatsu était tout seul dans son coin. Plus personne ne lui parlait. Plus personne ne voulait ou plutôt ne le _pouvait_. Ce n'est pas comme si, il avait fait la plus grosse connerie du siècle, n'est ce pas ?

En fait, si. Il s'est trompé, et lourdement. Kise n'est pas gentil et ne le sera jamais. Il n'est pas quelqu'un d'amical. Il est réfléchi et manipulateur. Il est réaliste et non rêveur. Et il peut faire de votre vie un enfer. Même l'enfer à côté, c'est une partie de plaisir.

Comment ça, impossible ? Mais c'est vrai, pour vous, Ryota est gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, il accepte de se faire frapper sans répliquer, il aime et donne sans rien en échange, il est quelqu'un de joyeux, il est _si_ sensible...

La bonne blague !

On parle bien de la même personne ? Il faut croire que oui. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, jamais !

A présent, Yukio est seul. _Vraiment_ seul.

Saviez-vous que Kise Ryota aurait du aller à Kirisaki Daichi ? Non ? Maintenant, vous êtes au courant.

Car tout comme eux, il tisse lentement mais sûrement sa toile autour de sa victime et quand celle-ci en sort, elle est seule au monde.

Vous vous demandez comment on en est arrivé là ?

C'est très simple, tout à commencer, il y a pile poil un an, le deux janvier.

* * *

 ** _Passé, 2 Janvier, 8h06._**

Le capitaine de Kaijo s'avançait tranquillement pour aller au lycée. Cette année allait être compliquée, entre Kise et ses conneries, Kise et ses fans, Kise et ses jérémiades et encore et toujours Kise. En fait, le problème c'est tout simplement le blond.

Pourtant, même si Ryota l'énervait autant, il fallait l'avouer, le brun est amoureux du blond.

Classique ? Oui. En effet.

Ce jour là, il marchait tout simplement pour se rendre au lycée, et quand enfin, il arriva devant les grilles de l'établissement, un machin truc chose jaune non identifié lui sauta dessus.

Pour se défendre, Yukio lui fichu un coup de pied.

 **-Aïeuuuuuuuuuh** , Gémit de douleur le machin truc chose chose qui était en réalité le mannequin.

 **-Pourquoi tu me sautes dessus, abruti ?!** , S'énerva comme d'habitude le capitaine.

 **-Hmm... Je voulais te demander quelque chose...** , Dis le blond avec un éclat clairement malsain dans ses yeux.

Yukio savait que c'était une mauvaise idée que de suivre son kohai, mais il ne savait et ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, il l'a suivi. Comme ça, sans réelle raison, juste parceque ses jambes obéissaient toutes seules à l'ancien de la Kiseki No Sedai.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient devant des cerisiers, pas en fleurs, vu la saison, mais bon...

 **-Senpai... Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?** , Le blond était plein d'assurance, comme s'il savait la réponse à l'avance, comme s'il préparait quelque chose. N'importe qui aurait pu le voir, tout le monde, sauf le pauvre Kasamatsu trop choqué pour s'en apercevoir.

Le senpai en guise de réponse hocha tout simplement la tête.

* * *

 ** _19 janvier._**

Tout était comme avant.

Ils avaient des rendez-vous, mais rien de très romantiques. Ils se parlaient, Kasamatsu mettait toujours ses légendaires coups de pied... Oui, tout était comme avant. A deux ou trois détails près. Mais rien de très inquiétant. Jusqu'à ce jour, le 19 janvier.

 **-Kise !,** Hurla Kasamatsu.

 **-Oui ?,** Demanda d'un air angélique l'interppelé.

 **-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Kuroko ?! Il parait que vous vous êtes embrassés ?!** , Questionna fou de rage Yukio.

Yukio attendait un non, une exclamation, pourquoi le blond est-il si, si extrême ? Pourquoi ne peut-il tout simplement mentir quand il le faut et ne pas dire la vérité. Pourquoi doit-il mentir quand il ne le faut pas ? Pourquoi ne fait-il jamais ce qu'on attend de lui ? En plus, avec Kuroko. Le mec impassible. Le mec à qui Kise fait des câlins. Le mec que Kise voit comme un dieu. Le Kuroko qui est encré dans le cœur du blond. Faut pas déconner !

 **-...Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?** , Demanda avec perplexité Ryota.

Bien sûr, et il se prend pour le maître du monde pensa avec rage le brun, mais bien entendu, il se retint de le dire. Il l'a tout simplement entendu dans les couloirs, des fans du grand, de l'unique Kise Ryota, waouh, inclinons-nous...

 **-Non, bien sur que... Donc, tu l'as fais ?** , Requestionna avec rage tout en retenant ses larmes le capitaine.

Ça y est, quand la tristesse prend l'avantage sur la rage, sur la haine et sur la colère. Car évidemment, cette connasse de tristesse ne peut resurgir et prend plaisir à se montrer quand il ne faut pas du tout. Pourquoi ne pas se montrer faible quand on est face à la personne qui nous a trahi ? Excellente question. Il faudra un jour penser à lui demander, avec un peu de chance, on aura le temps de l'étrangler et la faire taire à jamais.

 **-Aussi, avec toi, nous ne faisons strictement _RIEN._** , Dit avec lassitude Kise comme s'il n'avait rien fais de mal.

Mais bien sûr. C'est bien entendu de la faute du trompé et non du trompeur. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis dix ans, juste un peu moins de deux mois. Qui voudrait faire des choses sexuelles aussi rapidement appart les traînés ? Car même si l'on aime quelqu'un plus que sa propre vie, si on ne veut pas avoir l'air d'une pute, on n'écarte pas aussi facilement les jambes.

 **-Car c'est MA faute ?!** , Dit avec incrédulité le brun.

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais en même temps, là, il y a un abus de conneries. C'est complètement abusé.

 **-Oui.** , Soupira le blond fatigué de cette discussion ou plutôt dispute.

Oui ? Il répond juste un petit oui tout merdique, en plus, il n'a pas honte, au contraire il assume. Mais, il n'assume qu'à moitié, en gros là, c'est oui, j'ai trompé mon mec mais c'est complètement sa faute si ce n'est pas une Marie-couche-toi-là. Avec cette logique, tout les connards de l'univers sont sauvés, ils iront tous au paradis, youpi. S'il voulait quelqu'un qui écarte les cuisses sur commande, autant se payer une ou un prostitué, au moins, ça rendra service aux deux, car l'un sera satisfait sexuellement et l'autre aura de l'argent. Vous voyez, tout le monde sera content, dans ce cas là !

 **-Quoi** **?!** , S'exclama-t-il.

Oui, Kasamatsu est conscient que ce n'est pas la réplique de l'année. Mais dans une situation pareille, où vous êtes partagé entre la rage et la tristesse, l'envie de tabasser et de se mettre à chialer, le cerveau en a gros sur la patate. On n'a pas toujours des phrases hyper intellectuelles.

 **-Si tu ne veux pas que je recommence, couchons ensemble.** , Expliqua Ryota avec simplicité tout en faisant un petit geste de la main.

Couchons ensemble. Mais pourquoi Yukio n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La solution de tous les soucis de cette planète, le sexe ! Mais quel phrase d'enfoiré ! Comme si c'était simple, comme si c'était instinctif. Non,ça ne l'est pas. Ça fait peur, on ne peut pas s'entraîner à être directement doué lors de la première fois comme au basket. On ne peut tout simplement pas. Bon dieu, faîtes que le blond blague.

 **-Mais...Ça va pas la tête ?!** , Reprit-il avec hargne.

Allez, seigneur, c'est à ce moment là, que Ryota doit exploser de rire, se prendre un coup de pied car c'était une blague foireuse, tout n'était qu'une plaisanterie depuis le début. Un peu de pitié, allez...

 **-Dans le cas contraire... J'ai des besoins, tu sais, donc, j'irai voir** **ailleurs.** , Dit l'autre avec un calme étonnant.

D'accord. Pas de pitié pour le pauvre Yukio qui malgré lui aime toujours Ryota. Mais quel masochisme pour l'aimer. Quoi qu'avant on pouvait penser le contraire, maintenant, tout le monde sait que c'est Kise le dominant du couple, heureux ? Non, tant pis. Au lit, vu que notre brun chéri est vierge, c'est une mystère.

 **-Je... Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas le faire avant de finir mes études...** , Dit en rougissant Yukio.

 **-Je le respecte, mais, moi, j'ai besoin de coucher. Donc, faisons, le, Senpai...~** , Finit par dire Ryota tout en s'approchant tel un fauve.

Le brun, pris pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, d'une pseudo crise de panique, se mit à foutre des coups de pieds au blond, qui esquivait avec facilité.

Une fois calmé, Yukio, se recula, jusqu'à être complètement contre les casiers. Oui, car là, ils sont dans les vestiaires.

Ryota, le regarda avec un regard à la fois rempli de compassion mais surtout de pitié, et dans un dernier soupir, le mannequin se retira.

Il est normal pour un adolescent de vouloir coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est un instinct, certes, primate, mais un instinct quand même. Puis qui peut vraiment reprocher à Kise de vouloir faire avancer leur relation, mais qui peut reprocher à Yukio de ne pas le vouloir.

Ce fut la première bataille. Les conteurs commençaient pile poil à ce moment là.

0 partout, que la guerre commence. Au final, Yukio n'est qu'une distraction pour son kohai.

* * *

 ** _21 janvier._**

Yukio n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Ryota. C'est triste à admettre, mais l'ancien joueur de Teiko lui manque énormément. Lui accro ? Complètement.

Il se baladait tranquillement en centre ville, sans même prendre la peine d'admirer le paysage, il s'en moquait. Il se moquait de tout sauf de sa dispute avec son petit-ami.

Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il coucher avec le blond, et en perdre ses valeurs ? Mais s'il ne le fait pas, à ce rythme, il va perdre Ryota, et ça, c'est impensable, quand on s'est habitué au blond, s'en défaire est beaucoup trop complexe. Que devait-il faire ? Peut-être que q'il demandait à son amoureux d'attendre encore, l'autre lui dirait oui. Non. Bien sûr que non, l'autre a été très clair là-dessus, il ne peut plus attendre, il a besoin de sexe. Mais s'ils commencent à coucher ensemble, le mannequin ne va t-il pas le voir comme un vide couilles ? Trop de questions sans réponse. Mais aussi, c'est impossible de comprendre Kise Ryota. Complètement impossible. Un jour, le blond est câlin, aimant, amical, gentil, attentionné, un vrai ange. Mais le suivant, il est froid comme de la glace, même le pôle nord envie ses regards noirs, il se montre méchant, sarcastique... En gros, il est impossible de le cerner. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Kise soit souvent dans ses bons jours.

Kasamatsu, heurta quelqu'un et se stoppa tout en s'excusant, par politesse. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix de Takao Kazunari, lui répondre.

 **-Tiens, Kasamatsu !** , S'exclama avec joie Takao Kazunari.

 **-...Takao.** , Répondit avec neutralité le capitaine de Kaijo tout en cachant son extrême surprise.

 **-...Kasamatsu.** , Dit à son tour Aomine sortant de... D'un buisson ?

Minute, que fichait le basané dans un putain de buisson ? Tout le monde sait que les membres de la Génération Miracle ont un grain, mais à ce point ? Car, là, on parle de l'as de la Kiseki No Sedai. Le fameux as qui sort d'un buisson. Quelle classe insoupçonnée.

 **-Tiens, Aomine, que faisais-tu dans un buisson ?** , Demanda en se moquant le joueur de Shutoku.

Merci Kazunari de poser la question que tout le monde se pose.

 **-Je fuyais Satsuki...** , Répondit avec lassitude le bronzé.

 **-Dites, que diriez vous de prendre un café tous les trois ?** , Questionna Takao.

Mon dieu, il ne s'arrête jamais de parler ou quoi ?

Les deux autres hochèrent simplement la tête et vingt minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans un petit café, la table était ronde et blanche, les sièges étaient d'un rouge vif, le parquet avait la couleur de la neige et les murs étaient gris. C'était sobre et classe. Comme s'il était un habitué, Takao s'assit à la table tout au fond, vers la fenêtre. Les deux autres le suivirent sans avoir vraiment le choix.

Après avoir commander trois cafés, Kazunari prit un air sérieux, après avoir eu la commande bien entendu.

 **-...Il paraît que tu sors avec Kise, Kasamatsu...** , Affirma d'une voix traînante Daiki.

 **-Euh.. Ouais.** , Répondit Yukio, qui était pris au dépourvu.

 **-... Tu sais, Kise ne t'aime pas vraiment...** , Continua le basané.

Quoi ?

 **-Quoi ?** , Murmura le brun de Shutoku. **Mais pourtant, ils sortent ensemble !**

 **-Kise voit la vie comme un putain de jeu... Il sait pas aimer, tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est briser les vierges et les couples...** , Expliqua sombrement le joueur de Too Gakuen.

Yukio se leva d'un coup, et partit sans demander son reste. Conneries, que des conneries, se répétait-il. Au fond de lui-même, il venait de comprendre, que c'était la raison pour laquelle Kise l'avait choisi.

Après tout, petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit, mais il les réfutait toutes. Et ne le sachant pas lui-même, ce fut sa première défaite. Les scores venaient de changer.

1-0 pour Kise.

* * *

 ** _24 janvier._**

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, comme la dernière fois, il rencontra par le plus grand et couillon des hasards, les deux autres. Et ce, depuis le dix-neuf, ils se voient tout les jours. Qui ça ? Mais c'est très facile à deviner. Takao et Aomine. Ouais, on commence à se demander, si Aomine n'a pas un soucis avec les arbustes et arbres car à chaque, fois, il en sort. Faut croire que pour se cacher d'une fille, faut se cacher dans de la végétation. Je vous rappelle, que si vous vous couchez dans l'herbe, la demoiselle, vous verra et vous pétera la gueule. C'est extrême, vous avez tenté de vous planquer. Vous perdrez donc vos couilles. Fin de la petite explication.

Comme la dernière fois, ils allèrent au même café, à la même table. Et le capitaine ne put que prier pour que les autres ne parlent pas de Kise.

En parlant de Kise, ils ne se sont toujours pas reparlé. Donc, le blond était très sérieux.

Mais, cette fois, Kasamatsu même s'il ne veut pas en parler, il doit quand même demander des explications.

 **-Comment vous saviez que je suis avec Kise ? Pourtant, Kise est très discret à ce sujet.**

 **-C'est Kise, qui l'a dit à Satsu, Akashi, Tetsu, Midorima et moi-même... Ensuite, la nouvelle a vite fait le tour de nos amis proches, dont Takao fait parti pour Midorima...**

La phrase d'Aomine réchauffa le coeur du joueur de Kaijo. Savoir que Kise n'a pas honte le rempli sans le vouloir de bonheur. Mais un point sombre, dans ce cas là, reste.

 **-Il... Paraît que Kuroko et Kise se sont embrassés...** , Reprit avec une voix moins maitrisée et froide qu'il ne le voulait Kasamatsu.

 **-Quoi ?!** , S'exclama Takao.

 **-...Attends, deux minutes. Si Kise a joué avec Tetsu, je ne vais pas rester passif face à ça.** , Dit Aomine en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Yukio sentit son cœur se serré et une boule dans la groge. Donc pour le bleuté, on réagit direct si ça ne va pas, mais pour lui, on s'en fou. Non, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Kise jouait avec lui.

Toujours nier. Ce fut la seconde victoire de Kise.

2-0 pour le mannequin.

* * *

Aomine était parti au WC. Il essayé depuis dix bonnes minutes de contacter le bleuté. Quand enfin, ça décrocha, il se sentait, si soucieux, il avait peur de ce que dirait le bleuté. Son ancienne ombre.

 **-..Allo ?** , Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

 **-Salut...** , Répondit d'une voix un peu attristé le basané.

 **-...Daiki-kun.** , C'était juste son nom, mais ça le soulageait, s'ils sont revenus au prénoms, c'est que ça va. Mais pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

 **-Ça va ?** , Questionna ,avec une inquiétude feinte mais qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur, Aomine.

 **-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, que se passe-t-il ?** , Dit d'une voix douce et rassurante Tetsuya.

 **-Est-ce que, Kise t'a embrassé ?** , Le cœur de Daiki battait cent fois trop vite pour son bien. Mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **-N'en veux pas à Kise, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il paraît qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec son petit-ami...** **,** Il soupira **.Ce baiser, ne représente rien pour moi, tu sais... Et je ne suis pas vraiment attaché à ce genre de détail. Pas avec lui, en tout cas.** , Pour toi, Tetsu, pensa durement Daiki. Mais pour Kise, qui sait ce que ça représente. Et en plus, si l'on lui cherche des excuses, à ce rythme, il va devenir un saint.

 **-... Je ne peux que lui en vouloir, il n'a pas à touché, jamais à la famille, n'est-ce pas notre promesse ?** , S'énerva le bleu.

 **-Si, bien sûr que si...** , Soupira Kuroko. **Mais..**

 **-Pas de mais !** , Le coupa l'as de la génération miracle. **Il n'a aucune excuse, tout le monde sait que plus il a de jouets, mieux il se porte !,** S'emporta-t-il.

 **-Il n'est pas comme ça.,** Tetsuya soupira **. Tu le sais bien, au fond, il se sent seul. Il a juste besoin d'amour.,** Rajouta-t-il nonchalamment.

 **-Il va le briser... Tu sais, il va complètement le détruire, il a déjà commencer.** , Dit Aomine d'une voix incertaine, presque brisée.

 **-Tout ira bien. Toi et Kazunari-kun seraient là.** , Le rassura son ancienne ombre.

 **-Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse de mal... Ni à toi ni à Kasamatsu...** , Aomine se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira de rage. Il ne supportait plus Ryota, au départ, ils s'entendaient bien, puis le blond a montré son vrai visage et à partir de là, leur relation s'est complètement détruite.

 **-J'ai toujours su que Kasamatsu-kun te plaisait...** , Dit avec une pointe de taquinerie l'ancien de Seirin.

 **-Tetsu !** , Dit avec surprise le basané. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle là, surtout pas de la part de Tetsuya. Car d'Akashi il aurait pu la voir venir. De Midorima, n'en parlons pas, il pourrait voir un couple s'embrasser devant lui, il ne saurait même pas que ces deux là, sont en couple. C'est dans ces moments là, qu'on se dit qu'il faut changer sa paire de lunette.

 **-Ne nies pas...** , Rappliqua ledit Tetsu, d'une voix tranquille.

 **-Tetsu...** , Soupira avec ténacité Daiki.

 **-Tu sais, ça fait déjà quatre mois que mon histoire avec Kise-kun est finie**., Dit Tetsuya d'une voix ferme qui était soudainement redevenue sérieuse. **J'ai fermé mes plaies et j'ai retrouvé une raison de vivre. J'ai à nouveaux des rêves.,** Le rassura-t-il. **Et prendre du recul et changer de lycée pour semer Kise-kun n'y est pour rien. Absolument rien.** , Rajouta-t-il en sentant la perplexité de son homologue. **Je suis amoureux, aujourd'hui, je le serai aussi demain et encore après. Je l'aime. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé** **Kise-kun.,** Il avait une voix rêveuse et très amoureuse. **Si je n'avais pas été aussi brisé, j'aurai sans doute remarqué que Kise-kun se foutait de moi... Mais, il me courrait après depuis si longtemps. Je croyais tellement qu'il m'aimait. Sans doute qu'il m'a aimé, une heure,un jour, un mois.** , Il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Durant un moment, le basané s'inquiéta en sentant la voix de l'autre devenir tremblante et peu assurée, le bleutée qui d'habitude ne perd jamais le contrôle... **Mais... Je ne regrette pas d'avoir tout donner pour Kise-kun. J'ai été franc avoir mes sentiments. Je n'ai pas fui. Si j'avais tourné le dos à mes sentiments, je m'en serais toujours voulu.,** Cette réplique était sincère, non feinte, réelle. La voix était calme. Comme si, ce n'était plus rien, plus grave. **Tu sais, avant rien que d'entendre son nom ou son prénom, me donnait envie de le voir, d'être câliné par lui. Pendant notre relation j'étais ainsi.,** Il rigola légèrement et Daiki en fit de même. Imaginer le bleuté tout mignon et fleur bleu est quelque chose d'amusant, quand on connait le personnage qu'il est. Il est plutôt du genre réplique tranchante et froid **. Après, son nom ou prénom, me donnait envie de mourir, de tout cramer, de me couper les veines. Et nous avons tous vu que pour les veines, je l'ai** **fais**., Le ton était froid, désolé mais on ne peut pas changer le passé. Il faut l'accepter et vivre avec. **Mais à présent... Je m'en moque éperdument, je ne vois plus qu'un coéquipier. Ni plus, ni moins.** , Cette dernière phrase rassura complètement Aomine malgré le long discourt fait de haut et de bas.

 **-Tetsu, je...** , Il voulait juste s'excuser de ne pas avoir compris plus vite qui était réellement Kise, d'avoir pensé que le blond pouvait aimer quelqu'un. Mais il fut brutalement coupé par son meilleur ami.

 **-Tu n'étais pas** **là**., Il n'y avait aucun reproche, juste une constatation. Cependant, la voix neutre et impassible faisait naître des frissons dans le dos du joueur de Too Gakuen. **Personne n'était là. Momoi-san avait le coeur brisé et me faisait la tête, Akashi s'occupait de son équipe, et m'appeler parfois mais n'avait pas le temps, Midorima venait me voir, tu sais, très souvent, mais à chaque fois, il ne savait pas quoi me dire, Murasakiabara m'envoyait des sucreries mais ne pouvait pas venir. Et toi... Tu n'étais pas non plus là. J'avais besoin qu'on reste avec moi, le temps que ça passe. Je n'en veux à personne. J'énonce juste des faits.**

 **-Pard...** , Il fut à nouveau coupé dans ses excuses, ça devient une habitude chez le plus petit !

 **-Non, ne t'excuses pas. Soutiens Kasamatsu-kun. Comme tu le veux, et le peux. Je suis sûr que tu sauras quoi faire. Et Kazunari-kun** **t'aidera.** , Où comment revenir au sujet principal tout en finesse et délicatesse...

 **-... Tu reviendras ?** , La voix de Daiki était incertaine, pleine de doutes.

 **-... Oui. Si vous n'arrivez pas à empêcher Kise-kun de le détruire, je viendrai.,** Ironisa Kuroko, mais son ami ne s'en rendit pas compte.

 **-Si tu reviens c'est donc mauvais...** , Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Tetsu.

 **-Pas** **forcément.,** S'amusa l'autre.

 **-Hein ?,** OK, on a perdu Aomine, le ton amusé de l'autre l'a a cramé son neurone. Le seul survivant... Nous rigolons bien entendu.

 **-Très intelligente réplique Daiki-kun... Je viendrai te présenter ma moitié.,** Expliqua-t-il avec un rire cristallin qui fit naître un des rares sourires jamais apparus sur le visage de son ancienne lumière depuis qu'il était parti.

 **-Tu as l'air heureux, Tetsu.** , Dit avec soulagement et joie Daiki.

 **-Je le suis, tu as aussi le droit de** **l'être.,** Affirma-t-il.

 **-Merci...** , Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ne l'avouera jamais.

 **-Sinon, pour en revenir à Kise-kun, il m'a bel et bien embrassé.,** Dit avec calme et nonchalance l'autre comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps **. Il était fatigué... Je l'ai croisé, j'ai voulu l'aider, car il reste de notre famille. ,** Il marqua un court arrêt. **La Kiseki No Sedai.,** Aomine pouvait presque voir un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres du plus petit. **Et là, il m'a plaqué contre le mur... Mais, je n'étais pas seul et mes amis l'ont dégagé en vitesse avant que.. Que mon petit ami n'arrive. Je l'ai fichu dans un taxi et c'est tout. Ensuite, il m'a appelé pour s'excuser, et il voulait me voir, j'ai bien entendu refuser. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, je n'ai plus peur d'aimer Kise-kun aucun doute là-dessus. Mais, je craignais pour sa survie si mon petit-ami l'apprenait.** , Il raconta tout ça, à une vitesse incroyable, après tout, c'est normal de ne pas vouloir se souvenir de ça.

 **-Ton petit-ami a l'air très possessif ...** , Dit Aomine pour changer de sujet sans vraiment en changer. Bien entendu cette attention fut remarquée et un petit merci de l'interlocuteur se fit entendre même s'il était tout juste murmuré.

 **-Il l'est. Mais, il me laisse ma liberté, et c'est la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait m'offrir.** , Ce ton si léger remplit le cœur plein de rancœur du bronzé.

 **-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, en tant que grand frère, je le mérites, non ?** , Rigola Aomine.

 **-Très drôle, Daiki-kun.** , Ce ton si cassant avait tant manqué à Daiki. D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander s'il n'est pas un peu masochiste... **Ah... Je dois raccrocher.** , On pouvait entendre un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et un "je suis rentré".

 **-Déjà ?** , Demanda Daiki un peu déçu, mais il se reprit très vite en entendant le petit "Bonjour !" plein de sous-entendu de Kuroko.

 **-Je suis très occupé avec mon petit-ami, si tu vois ce que je veux faire... Et comme lui et moi avons "faim"... On va, "manger" de manière totalement catholique.~** , Expliqua le bleuté en ricanant. Waouh, entendre Tetsu ricaner a quelque chose de carrément flippant et en même temps mignon.

 **-Si on m'avait dit, qu'un jour, tu ferais de tel sous-entendu, je ne l'aurai pas cru.** , Continua le bronzé d'une voix blanche, ironique hein.

 **-D'autant plus que sa baguette est très grosse et bonne...** , Continua Tetsuya. Qui lui s'amusait beaucoup aux dépends de son ex lumière qui elle, pâlissait à vue d'œil.

 **-Tetsu... Tu deviens pervers...** , Ou comment énoncer un fait.

 **-En effet, il m'a perverti...** , Admit-il.

 **-Pour avoir réussi un tel exploit, il faut l'accueillir en dieu...** , Se moqua Aomine qui s'était enfin repris.

 **-J'ai hâte de voir, ça, quand tu le verras... Bye.** , Il raccrocha.

 **-..Tu me manques.** , Dit quand même l'autre même s'il ne l'entendait plus.

* * *

 ** _6 mars._**

Kasamatsu avait craqué, même s'il voyait tous les jours Aomine et Takao. Il adore les deux jeunes hommes mais au final, c'est toujours vers Kise, qu'il retourne, il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le blond au milieu de ses fans, en train de leur sourire et leur dire qu'il était célibataire.

Alors, il l'a fait, il lui a offert sa virginité.

L'acte ne fut pas doux, ce fut bien entendu bon, même génial. Mais rien n'était tendre chez le blond.

Ce fut brutal, pas aimant, mais bel et bien bestial.

Yukio regrette un peu, mais il ne veut pas perdre le blond, alors, il n'a pas le choix.

A la fin de l'acte, Kise a juste murmuré un "Merci, c'était pas mal." Et il s'est barré comme s'ils avaient jouer aux échecs.

Ouais, c'est triste.

3-0 pour l'ancien de Teiko.

* * *

 ** _4 avril._**

Ça fait un peu moins d'un mois, et pourtant, Kasamatsu n'en peut plus.

Le blond a fini de tisser sa toile, la pauvre bête est déjà emprisonnée.

Le brun est accro à Ryota.

Il ne peut plus se passer de lui et obéit à n'importe lequel de ses ordres.

Le blond a enfin son esclave personnel. Comme toujours, le fauve gagne face à la pauvre chose sans défense.

4-0 pour l'ancien de la Kiseki No sedai.

* * *

 _ **5 avril.**_

Yukio était dans le café comme d'habitude avec ses amis. C'est à dire Takao et Aomine. Il n'a plus d'autre amis. Tous les autres lui ont tourné le dos, sous la demande de Ryota. Et il ne leur a pas demandé pourquoi et n'en avait pas le droit. Après tout, le blond ne voulait pas que son "chéri" ait des amis. Il a en quelque sorte gagné, encore une fois. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait perdre.

Aujourd'hui, Takao et Aomine sont sur les nerfs, Kuroko doit les appeler pour leur dire quand ils pourraient se voir. Evidemment, toujours pas d'appel.

Le silence qui s'est instauré, ou plutôt que Kazunari a forcé est apaisant. Il est appréciable. Le brun peut enfin se reposer et penser tranquillement sans que son esprit ne dérive vers son amoureux.

Takao Kazunari, il a un physique fort appréciable, il a de magnifiques yeux gris, qui sont perçants et peuvent voir tel un aigle, il a aussi une chevelure noire facile à brosser, Kasamatsu l'envie un peu pour ça, lui qui a du mal avec ses cheveux. Il est aussi bien musclé et de taille plutôt grande. C'est une personne énergique, avec lui, on ne s'ennuie jamais, il a beaucoup d'humour, sa simple présence suffit à apaiser les gens. Il ne se laisse pas marcher dessus, il a du caractère en même temps, vu qu'il traîne avec Midorima, le contraire aurait été étonnant. C'est quelqu'un de sincère et généreux. Il est aussi très attachant avec son côté gamin qui ressort les trois quarts du temps.

Et Aomine Daiki, il est grand et bronzé, il a des yeux bleu acier, une chevelure de la même couleur. Ses muscles sont bien marqués et très beaux. Il a un caractère assez fatiguant, il faut l'admettre ! Il n'est jamais content, c'est un obsédé, il s'énerve facilement, c'est un flemmard qui s'assume, il n'a jamais d'argent sur lui, sauf exceptions, qui s'appellent, j'ai trouvé le portefeuille de Satsu, et vous avez compris le genre. Mais dans le fond, il est profondément gentil, on peut toujours compter sur lui.

Les deux seuls amis qui lui restent, mais au fond, ils n'attendent que la rupture de Kasamatsu et Kise.

Et si le brun et le blond ne ont plus ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes qui le soutiennent tant, resteront-ils ses amis ou partiront comme le fera Kise ?...

* * *

 _ **18 Mai.**_

C'est parti tout seul. Le premier et unique coup que donna Kise à Kasamatsu.

Les raisons, le blond était fatigué, le brun ne voulait pas couché, le blond s'est énervé et a voulu taper le mur. Manque de chance, le brun était sur le chemin.

 **-Kasamatsu ! Je... Désolé !** , Ryota paniquait, Yukio n'aurait qu'un bleu sur la cuisse, mais le choc d'avoir reçu un tel coup de la part de la personne avec qui il sort est quand même énorme.

 **-C'est pas grave...**

Le blond le regarda alors, non, il ne le regardait plus _lui_. Il admirait son oeuvre et un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

 **-Kasamatsu... La prochaine fois que tu refuseras, nous deux, se sera fini...~ Bye bye chéri.~**

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, le mannequin partit le pas léger en chantonnant, laissant seul un Kasamatsu perdu et brisé.

5-0 pour le bourreau.

* * *

 ** _29 Juin._**

Le café, à présent, c'est le seul endroit où il se sent libre. Là-bas, il y a Takao et Aomine. Alors, tout va bien. Tout _doit_ bien aller.

Depuis le dix-huit mars, Kasamatsu fait tout ce que lui demande Kise. Si le blond demande un plan à trois, il accepte. Si le blond lui demande de le regardait baiser un autre, il accepte. Si le blond lui demande de se branler devant des inconnus, il accepte. Si le blond lui demande de sucer un autre, il dit oui. Si le blond lui demande quelque chose, il le fait.

Car il ne veut pas le perdre, il ne peut pas le perdre, il a besoin de lui.

Même si à présent, il n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un jouet.

Quand il arriva au café, les deux autres étaient déjà là, comme toujours, pensa-t-il amusé.

 **-Yu-chan, tu vas jamais deviner... Dai-chan m'a volé vingt euros !**

 **-Tu m'as dis prends autant que tu veux...**

Oui, ce genre de disputes stupides, lui font un bien fou.

Et au final, c'est en quelque sorte, un moment de liberté.

* * *

 ** _7 Août._**

 **-Kasamatsu, c'est vrai que tu es ami avec Takaocchi et Aominecchi ?..~** , Demanda innocemment Kise tout en se rhabillant.

 **-...Oui.** , Le retour des oui. Que dire d'autre ?

 **-Ne les vois plus. C'est eux ou moi.** , Dit froidement Ryota.

Le choc coupa la respiration de Yukio mais au final , il sortit un misérable oui.

Cette fois, Kise l'avait complètement isolé.

6-0 pour le non capitaine de Kaijo.

* * *

 ** _26 Novembre._**

C'était fini. Ryota en avait marre de lui et l'avait largué. Il l'avait largué le neuf septembre. Et pourtant, même après tout ce temps, Yukio pense à lui.

Il l'aime, il a besoin de l'aimer. Sinon, il n'est plus rien. Il n'a plus rien. Il a tout perdu.

Ses amis.

Son amour.

Et ses amis.

Il a _tout_ perdu.

Il avait le choix, il aurait pu ne pas être seul, mais il leur a tourné le dos. Maintenant, c'est fini.

Victoire écrasante de Ryota.

* * *

 _ **Retour au présent.**_

Maintenant, vous savez tout.

Kasamatsu n'ose pas retourner dans le café, que devrait-il dire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas arriver comme une fleur et dire Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour. Non, c'est impensable, là, il déambule, seul, dehors, dans la rue. Il a mis un vieux jean, ne s'est pas coiffé, porte un sweet noir et c'est tout. Pourtant, il neige. Il fait froid, mais le brun s'en moque, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui restait quelque chose.

 **-Kasamatsu-senpai ?** , Demanda une voix claire et apaisante.

Le brun releva automatiquement la tête et vit que son interlocuteur n'est autre que Kuroko Tetsuya, le mec à cause de qui tout a commencé à partir en couilles. Tout est de sa faute. Non, c'est faux, Yukio en est bien conscient.

 **-...Kuroko.** , Il est misérable. Face à Tetsuya, qui lui, a un manteau beige, un sweet gris, un beau jean slim et des baskets noires. Le bleuté est magnifique, il rayonne. A côté de lui, Kasamatsu fait tache.

 **-...Vous venez prendre un café ?** , Demanda poliment le bleuté.

Le brun hocha la tête. C'est drôle, ça lui rappelle vaguement sa rencontre avec Takao et Aomine. Ils lui manque, mais c'est lui qui est parti, alors, il ne peut rien dire.

* * *

 ** _Au café habituel._**

Ce n'est pas **vraiment** sa tasse de café la chance, vu qu'il se retrouve dans le café auquel il allait quand il voyait Daiki et Kazunari.

 **-Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins... ,** Commença le bleuté. **Je sais pour vous et Kise-kun,** Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. **Vous allez vous reprendre et continuer votre vie.**

 **-Comment ? Je n'avais plus que Kise et maintenant...** , Sa voix se brisa au dernier mot.

Il aurait voulu répliquer que ça ne le regarde pas, qu'il ne voulait rien entendre de sa part, qu'il ne dit que des conneries. Mais au final, Kuroko avait trouvé les mots que depuis si longtemps, Yukio voulait entendre.

 **-...Je pense que Daiki-kun et Kazunari-kun, vous attendent... Et, eux, ils sont là.** , Tetsuya fit un petit clin d'œil et donna un papier au brun.

Kasamatsu prit le bout de papier et lut rapidement l'adresse. Il la connaissait. Par cœur. Le lycée de Kaijo, mais que font ces deux là, à un tel endroit ? Puis enfin, il comprit, il n'était pas retourné au lycée depuis sa rupture avec Kise. Et depuis tout ce temps, les deux autres l'attendaient... Les idiots, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il se leva d'un coup, lança un merci et partit en courant. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps, il est temps d'avancer. Kise, c'est fini. Il a le droit d'être heureux et d'avancer. Plus jamais, le blond ne reviendra dans sa vie, et cette promesse là, il la tiendra.

Kuroko regarda avec un léger sourire le plus âgé partir, il le regarda jusqu'à ce que le brun ne disparaisse de sa vision. Il regarda vers le nouveau venu qui s'assit à sa table et lui sourit, un sourire sincère, un sourire amoureux, un sourire pour l'homme, qu'il aime plus que tout.

 **-Tu es en retard.** , Fit remarquer Tetsuya alors que les deux hommes enlaçaient leurs doigts.

 **-Tu étais avec un autre homme, on est quitte.** , Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

 **-Jaloux.** , S'amusa le bleuté.

 **-Pour toi ? Je torturai avec plaisir chaque homme qui te fait mal.~ Ou qui ne me plait pas.** , Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

 **-Hum...**

 **-Tu as l'air pensif et triste, Tetsuya.** , S'amusa son petit-ami tout en étant un peu inquiet.

 **-Je pensais juste que j'étais content pour Kasamatsu... Même si j'aurai préféré qu'il s'en rende compte avant... Mais j'admets qu'aimer deux hommes n'est pas simple à avouer.** , Murmura tristement Tetsuya.

 **-... Aimes tu encore ce bâtard de Kise ?** , Demanda d'une voix froide et tranchante l'amant de Kuroko.

Le bleuté lui répondit d'un petit rire et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

 **-Non. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, tu es là.**

 **-De toute façon, s'il revient, je le castre.** , Fit d'un air dramatique celui qui venait d'avoir le bisou.

 **-J'espère bien.** , Ricana Tetsuya.

 **-J'ai l'impression de déteindre sur toi...**

 **-C'est le cas.** , Ironisa-t-il.

 **-Sinon, te voir avec ce jean me donne pas mal d'idées... Que dirais-tu de rentrer ?~** , Dit d'un air innocent l'amoureux de Tetsu tout en touchant sensuellement la cuisse de ce dernier.

 **-Avec plaisir, Hanamiya-kun.** , Sourit Kuroko.

 **-C'est Makoto, Tetsuya.** , Grogna l'ancien capitaine de Kirisaki Daichi.

 **-Oui, oui, Mako-kun. , L'ancien coach sourit sensuellement à l'entente de son prénom. Sinon, comment on réagit Aomine et Takao quand ils nous ont vu, j'étais occupé quand tu es parti leur dire...**

 **-Ah, eux... Aomine, s'est évanoui... Et œil de pigeon était mort de rire. Mais assez parlé des autres, revenons à nous.** , Tetsuya rigola un bon coup et entraîna son amant vers les toilettes pour faire certaines choses pas très sages.

* * *

 ** _Lycée de Kaijo._**

 **-Ah ! Yu-chan, ça fait un bail !** , S'exclama Takao comme s'ils s'étaient vus hier.

 **-...Takao... Aomine... Je...** , Yukio ne savait pas quoi dire, il était si heureux mais en même temps, il se sentait coupable de les avoir abandonnés.

 **-Kasamatsu, passons les excuses et rejoignons Kuroko et ... L'autre au café.** , Dit Aomine en grimaçant.

 **-Bonne idée, Dai-chan !,** S'enthousiasma Kazunari.

 **-...** , IL ne savait pas quoi répondre, le capitaine de Kaijo était sans mot mais les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'était pas près à être amoureux à présent. Mais, petit à petit, il avancera vers la lumière et sera sauvé, il en est sûr et certain.

 **-Ah, sinon, Yu-chan, nous serons toujours ensemble, à partir de maintenant, car, nous ne te laisseront pas dépérir tout seul !** , Le rassura le brun.

 **-Sauf pour aller aux chiottes, ce serait glauque là.** , Rajouta le basané.

 **-Tu casses tout, Dai-chan.** , Soupira-t-il.

 **-Merci d'être là...** , Murmura Yukio.

 **-Sinon, on aurait eu mauvaise conscience, tu sais...** , Expliqua en ricanant Daiki.

 **-Dai-chan, la ferme pour dire des conneries comme ça.** , Soupira à nouveau celui aillant un œil d'aigle.

Kazunari prit la main de Daiki et l'avant bras de Yukio et les entraîna sous la neige où ils rigolèrent et s'amusèrent.

Oui, à présent, maintenant que Takao et Aomine sont là, tout ira bien. Il sera enfin sauvé.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** C'est enfin fini ! Et oui, je tenais à finir cet OS. Car quand même, ça fait un bout de temps que je devais le sortir xD. Donc tous les OS promis sortiront un jour...

Alors, je vais donc mettre quelques explications. On va commencer par la mentalité des personnages.

Dans cet OS, je ne vois pas vraiment Kise comme étant le grand méchant et tout. Mais il est vraiment humain, ouais un humain froid, qui est obligé de briser des gens pour se sentir bien dans sa peau. Il a un certain mal être comme l'explique notre cher Tetsuya. Kise est un personnage qui a une mentalité très difficile à définir, l'histoire est sous le point de vue de Kasamatsu et parfois d'Aomine mais jamais de Kise. Donc, c'est difficile pour le lecteur de bien cerner ce personnage. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, c'est juste quelqu'un de complètment brisé et perdu, qui veut juste être aimer. Si Yukio avait su tenir tête à Kise, l'histoire aurait été complètement différente. Mais Kise, est ainsi dans l'histoire, il n'est pas sauvé et ne le sera pas, car dans la vie, on ne sauve pas tout le monde, on ne le peut pas. Kise a beau être sadique et ignoble, dans mon OS, je pense qu'il est l'un des personnages les plus intéressants. J'ai pensé à faire cet OS avec son point de vue, mais au final, je pense que son personnage doit rester ainsi. Sinon, l'histoire changera trop.

Parlons ensuite de Kasamatsu, le personnage principal, au début, on le voit sur de lui, qui s'énerve facilement, qui sait se défendre et petit à petit, on le voit sombrer et perdre ses valeurs. Il est de moins en moins entouré et finit tout seul. Il aime tellement Kise qu'il se montre faible. S'il n'avait pas été trouvé par Kuroko, il aurait sans doute finit par se suicider. Pour en revenir à sa mentalité, c'est une personne qui s'est complètement rattaché à Kise, qui vivait tout avec ou à travers lui. Avant même qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, leur relation était dangereuse et malsaine. Elle ne pouvait pas bien se finir. A la fin, il est devenu un drogué qui a perdu sa drogue. Mais grâce à ses retrouvailles avec Aomine et Takao, il comprend, qu'il doit avancer et oublier Kise. Que maintenant, il doit en finir avec cette drogue. Dans le fond, je n'ai pas totalement respecté le thème, car en réalité, Aomine et Takao ne sont que des supports, vu que Kasamatsu s'en sort relativement seul... Mais il est quand même aidé. Donc, on va dire que j'ai respecté le thème, faites moi plaisir x)...

Ensuite, il y a Takao, dans cette histoire, il change les idées de tous les personnages. Il est vraiment le personnage un peu gamin qui est capable de vous faire oublier tous les malheurs du monde, il est une sorte de porte de secours pour Kasamatsu. Car à la base, c'est lui qui lui a fait découvrir le café. Il est loin d'être stupide et dans le dernier paragraphe, même si vous ne comprenez pas bien, quand Takao les emmène jouer dans la neige, c'est une sorte de symbole, il leur promet un nouveau départ. Il leur promet quà présent, ils seront libre. Et il rassure Yukio en lui rappelant que tant que son cœur est pur, tout ira bien. Même s'il se sent sale, ce n'est pas le cas. Parfois, il dit des phrases que tout le monde pense tout haut, il le fait exprès, il n'est pas stupide et remarque facilement les choses, j'espère que vous comprenez mieux ce personnage, en relisant l'OS rien qu'avec ces trois personnages, normalement, votre vision changera, si ce n'est pas le cas, lisez le reste des personnages et même si c'est le cas...

Continuons avec Aomine, sa première apparission se fait quand il sort d'un buisson. Pour tout avouer, il savait déjà pour Kasamatsu et Kise depuis quelques temps. Leur rencontre était un plan fait avec Takao. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il sort du buisson. Il aurait pu venir d'une route, mais, ça aurait fait vraiment trop coïncidence. Donc, depuis le début, Momoi n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Il dira des choses blessantes à Kasamatsu, mais comme le fait remarquer Kuroko, c'est car ce dernier lui plaît. Il voit Kuroko comme son petit frère, quand ce dernier a tenté de se suicider à cause de Kise. C'est là, que la relation de Daiki et Ryota a atteint le point de non retour. Bien entendu, comme il est du côté de Tetsuya, il n'a pas un avis très réfléchi malgré tout ce qu'essaye de lui faire comprendre Kuroko. Il est assez buté mais comprend très bien que Kuroko a tourné la page et qu'il devrait en faire de même. D'ailleurs, l'annonce d'un Kuroko en couple, l'a aidé à ne pas tuer Kise. Et le fait que Kasamatsu s'en sorte à son tour, lui a permis d'avancer.

Ensuite, il y a Hanamiya, depuis le départ, j'avais décidé qu'il serait le petit ami de Tetsuya. Je voulais quelqu'un qui avait fait du mal à Kuroko, qui avait tenté de le briser. Quand Kuroko a rejoint son lycée, au départ, il voulait finir le travail. Mais il n'a pas, quand il a appris l'histoire du bleuté et de Kise. Petit à petit, il a changé, il est tombé amoureux de Kuroko et ensemble, ils ont réussis à se sauver. Car à la base, je vois Makoto comme étant quelqu'un qui souffrait à l'intérieur, mais qui ne disait rien, il transformait tout cela en rage et haine. J'ai quand même tenté de conservé un minimum son caractère. Il est jaloux et possessif mais laisse toute sa liberté à son amant. Car il sait à quel point, être en cage ne plait pas.

Pour finir, il y a Kuroko, qui lui, est un gros morceau. Sa première apparition est avec Aomine, il lui explique son point de vue et essaye de le raisonner, il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, Aomine aurait fini par faire une grosse bêtise. Il a même un peu rigoler avec. Ensuite, quand il doit rappeler Takao, on parle de lui, je ne l'ai pas écris, mais il l'avait déjà appeler quand Takao appeler l'appel, c'est à la demande de Tetsuya, que Kazunari a fait semblant d'attendre l'appel. Kuroko a été une des conquêtes de Ryota, il savait donc parfaitement comment devait se sentir Yukio et a décidé de lui offrir un bon moment de calme. Un peu de silence ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et il avait raison. On voit donc qu'il est devenu perspicace. Ensuite, quand il trouve Kasamatsu dans la rue, évidemment, ce n'était pas vraiment le hasard, Tetsuya a fait des recherches et a cerné les habitudes de Kasamatsu et grâce à ça, il a réussit à le retrouver. Ensuite, il parle avec Yukio, il sait où viser, vu qu'il a été dans la même situation, quand il le regarde courir comme si sa vie en dépender, il se revoit. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimer être aussi fort. Puis, quand il voit son amant arriver, au final, il repense à tout ce qu'il a subi pour en arriver là et il se dit qu'il ne regrette rien. Car sans ça, il ne serait pas aussi heureux à présent et n'aurait pas pu aider Kasamatsu.

Voilà, c'est la fin de mes explications.

N'oubliez pas les follow, les favoritages et surtout LES REVIEWS. Ça ne tue PERSONNE et ça fait plaisir et ça me motive.

P.S : Je t'encourage à lire mes autres fictions ! Cliques sur mon pseudo pour voir quelles histoires, je propose !

Bisous !


End file.
